simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Republic of Granda
Granda or the People's Republic of Granda is a country located in Golden Rainbow in the Antilia Major Continent and in the east of Mercury Mundo Region. Granda is the Unitary Alzarist one-party socialist state, governed by the Communist Party of Granda with Carmes as its capital and the largest city. Etymology 'Etymology of "Granda"' The words "Granda" means "The great" in the Grandan language, Grandan or Grandano are refer to the people while Granda was used to calling their country. History 'Monarch Era' Before Granda, there are full of tribes and small kingdoms. Uno the great, King of Casto, gather all as one and established the Genero Dynasty that ruled for 297 years until broken into four kingdoms. Domingo the wise, defeat all kingdoms and reunite again as Lugano Dynasty and changed the capital city from Fortuna to Carmes, where he was born. In the reign of Alejandro II, the empire was invaded by the Forteza Empire. the empire was heavily attacked and defeated in 2634 and loses some south territories. In 2637 Carlos I son of Alejandro II finally retrieved the territories back from the Forteza and evicted them out. After the war of decisive victory, Carlos I, establishing himself as the first emperor of Granda. The time passes until the death of Ramon VI, who was only 13 years old, Juan II, Carlos I's cousin, had accession to the throne and established the Alto dynasty, the last monarch of Granda was Emperor Alfonso III. Before the revolutions Following the death of Emperor Alfonso III without heirs the Alto Dynasty which rules Grandan Empire for 215 years began to collapse, with this cause, Pablo Tirano the prime minister declared a coup d'etat, overthrown the monarchy before established the republic and appoint himself as the President. Shortly afterward, he began to use more power in getting rid people who are expected to betray him, political enemies, and political critics. the situation has gone worse than ever, until 3328 when the students from the universities and schools come out to march against him, but the protesters were killed by the soldiers ordered by Tirano to stop all protests, this become a bloody tragedy known as the "Carmes Bloody Day". Tirano Era and the revolutions During Tirano Era, with his cruelty from Carmes bloody day, the Grandan Revolution broke out, led by the revolutionaries which including workers, students and politicians to stop him, but later defeated by the Republic army on 5 August 3328, many revolutionaries were executed, raped and tortured to death. some people trying to escape to borders, but they were tracked and killed by border guards. .]] 'Civil War ' Among the despair, the Communist Party of Granda or the CPGs led by Rojasio Alzaro, one of the revolutionaries leader from the Grandan Revolution, gathered civilians and soldiers (who opposed Tirano) from many provinces, use the guerrilla warfare to fight against the republic army. In 31 December 3328 the CPG was formally established the "Grandan Red Army" with 50,000+ members and begin to attack the government army from the south of Granda, with the support of people and the survived revolutionaries, Tirano quickly lost his power and many of his officers were killed. Due to the outnumbered enemies, Tirano decided to escape from Granda on January 9, 3333 together with Franco Manuello the minister of defence. People's Republic After the civil war, Rojasio Alzaro has appointed himself as the first general secretary and leader of Granda and declared the establishment of the People's Republic, Rojasio Alzaro ordered his people to destroy everything related to Tirano such as the statue of himself, the books he wrote and even his house. Afterall, the economy of Granda began to recover. First Alzaro Era During the first Alzaro Era, Rojasio declared the "Homeland Restoration Policy" in order to restore the loss from the civil war which took 3 years for the economy to become more stable. Granda started to find the "satellite states" by supported the Unity Party of Adela (UPA) to fight against their government and won the battle, the UPA had established the "People's Republic of Adela" and allied with Granda. After "Homeland Restoration Policy", Granda starts to move forward for the better economic development, but however Granda still no possibility of peaceful due to the Tirano rebels. The Granda Red Army was assigned to protect the border, which is always threatened by rebels. Until 7 December 3337, Rojasio Alzaro was assassinated. Second Alzaro Era After the death of Rojasio Alzaro, his brother Marcencio Alzaro held leadership positions of Granda immediately and declared martial law nationwide. This era is called "Era of Purge". Due to Marcencio's using military forces to suppress various incidents such as use the secret police to eliminate anyone who disobey him, send Comandos Observador to hunt for Tirano. Marcencio's Ideals about equality, unity and liberation known as the "Alzarism" was spread to surrounding countries which later become the Carmes Pact (consisted of Granda, Adela, Perla and Suerta). His power-crazy and desire to become a superpower of Golden Rainbow caused the Red Rising War, Xilotonian War, and Grandan Big Gift Crisis. Marcencio Alzaro was a very decisive and warrior caste leader, the Council of Centau reported that he was the most dangerous threat to Golden Rainbow security and peace. Although Granda was very prosperous in Marcencio Alzaro Era, it had to exchange with the freedom and human right of the people. Meanwhile, the military of Granda grew tremendously by the ideology of "Defensive first" which made the Grandan Army become the largest standing military force in Golden Rainbow. Marcencio Alzaro's cult of personality became a prominent part of Grandan culture during his rule. the Grandan press presented Marcencio as an all-powerful, all-knowing leader. Marcencio's image became omnipresent as well as his older brother. Marcencio Alzaro died on 4 July 3379, after his funeral, Guillermo Chalazar was elected to become General Secretary of the CPG and new leader of Granda. 'Chalazar Era' In Chalazar Era, Granda has many change. Whether reducing war support, stopped the spread of Alzarism (also known as de-Alzarization) and "Three reforms" plan. In 3382, the threat of pirates in Antilia Major arise, the Grandan navy have to evict the pirates from the Granda waters which resulted in Granda Waters Purge. In 3386, Granda was struck by a magnitude of 7.2 earthquake, the country's most severe earthquake in over 300 years. Over 20,000 dead and up to 300,000 homeless. The country has been slowly recover by the government and also the support from the Carmes Pact. The disaster has caused the economic fall to the lowest point of Granda history (ever since become the People's Republic). In 3391 due to health problems and the "one decade, one leader" plan, Guillermo Chalazar decided to retire, open the way for new generations leader to lead the country forward. After his stepped down, the Politburo elected Cesar Herrazo as the new General Secretary of the CPG. Herrazo Era In Herrazo Era, Granda focus on the improvement of public utility and transportation network to develop the quality of life of its citizen. The major event in this era is the 3396 Summer Olympics that hosted by Granda, but many countries have boycotted this Olympics, such as the country which once opposed to Granda and the Carmes Pact countries during the Red rising war. In 3398, The big tragedy emerged when the group of students and civilians named "Free Granda Movement" try to incite the public to overthrow the Communist Party, but the government can took control of the situation. Herrazo denounced the protest leaders as "traitors" who trying to incite the Grandans to disunity and that is the source of the moral concepts called "We Grandan" created by Herrazo to teaches the new generation to love their homeland and help build Granda a great nation. However this event caused Granda to fall into an economic stagnation. Herrazo undertakes to improve the economy until retired in 3401 and was succeeded by Bandero Cienfe. 'Cienfe Era' After faced the protests and economic stagnation, the government consider that Granda need to communicate with the outside world more than living behind the Carmes Pact's curtain. Aforementioned reason, resulting in the creation of "Better Granda" plan, led by Cienfe to recovery the economy which make Granda to export more product and make more profit from tourism. Although Granda start to contact to the outside world, the government still have to control their stability to prevent the incitement, that'll caused the event like the previous protest. In 3403, the conflict broke out in Perla. Granda had sent the troops to protect its satellite states from disordered. The new policies seems to detach from the Alzarism Ideology which made some politicians trying to coup against the current government but turn to be failed and being arrested later. Though the economy of Granda will better than two centuries ago. The country has lost almost 70% of the natural resources and many parts of country are polluted. In 3406, Guillermo Chalazar, former leader of Granda, died from a heart failure. At the end of Bandero Cienfe's tenure, he was succeeded by Ana Alzaro, the granddaughter of Marcencio Alzaro. 'New Alzaro Era' During Granda's National Communist Party Congress in 3411, Bandero Cienfe was replaced as General Secretary of the Communist Party by Ana Alzaro. Under her rules, the Granda government began to improve its environment and pollutions resulting from the industries and the rapid growth of the population. Ana's "Dream of us" plan focused on a policy of peace and relaxed the restrictions within the Carmes Pact as well as start a friendly relationship with nearby countries. For this reason, she is nicknamed "Red Angel". In terms of the economy of this era, despite high exports, government spending has also increased, resulting in slower economic growth. Most of these expenditures are invested in the country's environment restoration policies and space technology development. Solar energy has been used extensively in this era. In 3413, Granda reached 800-840 MW by the end of the year. At the end of 3415, with a total capacity of 2,000-2,500 MW, Granda has more solar power capacity than all the rest of Mercury Mundo Region combined.The government targeted to reach 5,000+ MW in 3440. Ana's incumbency ended in 3421 and was succeeded by Roque Jubilo. Jubilo Era Also known as "Era of the hard-liner". Jubilo is a pro-Alzarist who want to make Granda powerful like in Marcencio Alzaro's era. The "Shield of Homeland" adopted by Jubilo to increase security in country and the satellite states along with joint military maneuvers annually. With military technology reforms, the army has been developed with more advanced equipment. Meanwhile, the arms trade has become a key factors for the country's economy which made Granda, one of the biggest arms exporter in Antilia Major. Granda has become interested again from worldwide when it's intervene Almas to protect the communist government from the uprising of nationalist guerrillas. More than 30,000 soldiers have been deployed in Almas, it's the largest military deployments of the nation's history. Same as his idol, Jubilo received a warning from the CC and sanctions from many countries, but he disregarded. In 3427, Cesar Herrazo died. After his funeral, Jubilo together with the two former leaders and the government held a congress to discuss about the future of the country and the satellite states. The death of Herrazo has caused the revolution in all members of the Carmes Pact. To control the stability of the communist world, Jubilo present the "Jubilo Doctrine", the policy that Granda can use its military forces to intervene the member of the treaty. Though many members (included the former leaders) will not willing for this policy. Finally, the policy was immediately promulgated with the Carmes Pact members. Made Granda to successfully protect its allies, however this actions brought tense situation to the nearby countries. 'Carmes Era' Geography Granda is situated in the northeast of Mercury Mundo region of Antilia Major. Granda is bordered to the west by Suerta; to the southwest by Adela, and to the south by Perla. Grandan topography is also diverse and includes hills, mountains, plains, and scrublands.Mountains cover much of southeastern Granda and extend along the Adela border. Notable mountains in Granda are Escuda, Esmeralda, and Pequena Mountain. From central to northeast plain is a lowland area drained by the Granda River and its tributaries, the country's principal river system. The Granda River systems sustain Granda's agricultural economy by supporting crops and fruits cultivation and providing waterways for the transport of goods and people. The capital and most-populous city is Carmes, with a population of 2.7 million. The second most-populous city is Fortuna (1.9 million). Other important cities include Valiente (0.5 million), Alba (0.32 million), Unidad (0.22 million), Reinado (0.18 million), and Agrada (0.11 million). Natural resources of Granda are natural gas, petroleum, zinc, lead, tungsten, iron, copper, silver, gold, timber, fish, and hydro-power. Climate Granda's climate is a tropical rainforest. The dry season lasts from September to February and the rainy season from March to August. The average temperature in Granda is 20-35 °C. The average annual rainfall is between 1,300 and 1,600 millimeters. Government and Politics The Government of the People's Republic of Granda was the main body of the executive branch of government in Granda. Its head of government was the officeholder generally known as "the Premier". However, Granda was a one-party state governed by the Communist Party of Granda (CPG), which had its power entrenched in the Constitution of Granda. The Politburo of the Communist Party of the Granda was de facto the highest policy-making organ in the country and drafted government policy, with the Government being subordinate to the Party. The members of the Granda Government such as people's commissars, ministers, and heads of state committees were recommended by the Premier and appointed by the Presidium of the Supreme People. The Government of the Granda exercised its executive powers in conformity with the Granda Constitution and legislation enacted by the Supreme People. The state security police (Comite de Seguridad del Estado or CSE) played an important role in Granda politics. It was under control of Marcencio Alzaro to eliminate his political enemies and more, but after the death of Marcencio Alzaro, the state security police was brought under strict party control. Security Armed Forces Main article: People's Army of Granda. People's Army of Granda is the national armed forces of the People's Republic of Granda, also called "Red Army" and "PAG" for short. Originally of the PAG was the Granda Red Army founded in 3328 by Marcencio Alzaro to against the government army led by Tirano during the Grandan Civil War, After the civil war, the Granda Red Army re-established again as the People's Army of Granda. The current commander-in-chief is Victor Carmes . PAG is one of the greatest army in the Golden Rainbow, with more than 5,000,000 personnel (this number included the reserve personnel). PAG consisted of five components: Army, Navy, Air Force, Strategic Missile Force and Space Force. Soldiers of People's Army of Granda.png|Infantries of PAGA. Comandos Observador,special operation units of PAG.png|Special force of PAGA. Armoured fighting vehicles of PAG Ground Force.png|Tanks of PAGA. Battleships of PAG Navy.png|Navy ships of PAGN. Multirole combat aircraft of PAG Air Force.png|Aircraft of PAGAF. Tactical ballistic missiles of PAG Strategic Missile Force.png|Tactical ballistic missiles of PAGSMF. Police Force Foreign Relations ''Main article: Foreign relations of People's Republic of Granda '' Culture Public Holidays Category:Countries Category:Golden Rainbow